


Quarter Life Crisis Core

by sephcounttheways



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephcounttheways/pseuds/sephcounttheways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeal is thirty freaking years old, and none too happy about it. Genesis might be able to help. Birthday fic commission, complete fluff, totally AU, wretchedly OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarter Life Crisis Core

Angeal couldn't get anything done with Sephiroth checking his phone every other minute. The man had lost any sense of cell phone etiquette. Every time he got a new text, he'd abruptly stop speaking and reach for it, and then take his time reading his message as another sly grin spread across his mouth.

Angeal wanted nothing more than to wipe that look off of his coworker's pretty, porcelain face.

As Sephiroth thought of his response he'd wipe the screen with his thumb until inspiration struck, then he'd eagerly tap out whatever he wanted to say with his fingers. Then he'd set his phone down within reach, and ask Angeal what it was that they had been speaking about. Angeal would catch him up just in time for another text message to distract him again.

Another smug smile, another text, and Sephiroth's face was again a cool mask of calm. "… So um. What the hell am I supposed to be doin' right now?"

"Will you focus, please?" Angeal finally snapped. "You're wasting both of our time."

Sephiroth scowled. "I was away in Junon for two weeks. I get home and immediately get sucked into workin' with you on this stupid shit. We've been in this room together for fourteen hours straight. I can't focus anymore!"

"Shhhh. We're almost done…" Angeal commanded softly, much like he would to Zack when he was restless and cranky.

Sephiroth wasn't so easily commanded though, and capable of a palpable crankiness that Zack never dreamed of. "I'm about to toast this paperwork and walk out that fuckin' door."

"You realize I've jumped into this project with you after coming back from Rocket Town, don't you? Do you have any idea the kind of shit storm I was dealing with out there? I'm just as tired as you are, and I'd like to get this finished so I can get the hell out of – "

Angeal was interrupted by another stupid text on Sephiroth's phone. He reached forward and snatched the phone before Sephiroth could, determined to take away his distracting toy. Sephiroth nearly squawked as he groped for it, but it was too late.

Angeal didn't mean to pry, but he couldn't help but peek down to see what was so goddamn important. All he meant to do was check the person's ID, but the text message lit up the screen without him pressing any buttons at all.

From Cloud, at 5:38:47 PM – Sexy mother fucker. I cannot WAIT to finally get my hands on you tonight. I need you... I'm gonna work you over so fucking good until you –

Angeal forced himself to stop reading and sheepishly handed the phone back.

Sephiroth maintained a dignified posture, not even blushing despite the awkward situation. There was a brief silence until he finally spoke, "So now you understand why I have to get out of here, before I break down and cry."

Angeal burst into a weary, surrendering laugh. He leaned on his elbow and wiped his face, feeling the scratch of his neglected five o' clock shadow against his palms. "Shit, man. I guess we don't really need to finish this today, do we?"

Sephiroth's brow furrowed in a mock gesture of serious consideration. It then lifted from his features to reveal unabashed, boyish delight. "It can wait."

Angeal laughed again, stretched back into his seat. "Wanna meet here around… say, six hundred hours tomorrow and finish up?"

"I'm not comin' anywhere near this place tomorrow or the next day. I'll see you six hundred hours on Monday morning."

"Are you serious?"

Sephiroth pressed his hand against his heart and looked towards to window with a sigh, and the motion was jarringly poetic on such a normally stoic person, "… I need to see Cloud, and not for just a couple hours. I know it sounds like I just wanna get laid, but I swear it's not that… I miss him… ya know?"

As if Sephiroth realized how sappy and vulnerable he looked, he abruptly stood and caused his chair to squeak across the floor. He began to stuff his belongings into his coat pockets, suddenly feverish in his haste to get to his boyfriend. "So I need a little personal time and it's not too much to ask for. So I'm not askin' for it – I'm takin' it."

"Young, stupid love," Angeal smiled as he got up from his seat, feeling knots in his body pull tight. Nothing about himself felt young at that moment, and he envied Sephiroth as the man almost giddily cleaned up the table. Angeal could practically see the gears spinning behind his bright green eyes, and couldn't stop himself from throwing a little cold water onto that happiness. "… But you're taking the blame for this, not me."

Sephiroth flicked his laptop shut and stuffed it under his arm, "No sweat, it's gonna be worth it. And don't worry about the work, I'll finish it at home this weekend – all we'll really need to do Monday is submit it. Then they can flog me or whatever for takin' the weekend off, I don't give a fuck."

Angeal was convinced. "See you Monday."

"See ya then, and thanks for bein' cool about it. And get some rest, I think you're startin' to look old or somethin'," Sephiroth shot him a good natured grin before literally sprinting from the room as if his feet had sprouted wings.

Angeal tried to brush the friendly insult off, but the careless words settled in deep before he could. He did look old, and he knew it. He also felt old.

Even though the jab about Angeal looking old was just Sephiroth's way of saying 'Happy Birthday', it was a cruel reminder of a horrible milestone. Angeal's thirtieth birthday had passed while he was in Rocket Town, and it had been a day that he had been dreading his entire life. He told nobody at the base, and tried to let the day blend seamlessly into the one before and after it.

It was just another Tuesday. But suddenly on Wednesday morning everything about his face, his body, and his mind felt like it was sagging, tired and… undesirable.

Although he had no designs on Sephiroth or Cloud, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. It had been quite some time since he had been the recipient of steamy, longing messages from a lover, or felt that static pull towards another person. All Sephiroth wanted in the world was to be close to Cloud, and Angeal remembered that consuming feeling well from his younger years.

But maybe he'd suffered too many jolts to his heart to experience that special brand of sweet ache. Maybe he'd reached his quota for love. Maybe all he had to look forward to was the fading of any physical attractiveness he had in solitude.

Overnight, Angeal was a disillusioned thirty-something. It was odd how a thirty-something ache felt remarkably like a thirteen-year-old one. But that fact flew under Angeal's radar, as he was more interested in self pity.

He was thirty, and alone!

There was Genesis of course. But Angeal didn't really know where they stood at that point. Never to be anyone's boyfriend, Genesis was sometimes there, sometimes not. Sometimes he professed to loving Angeal, but then he'd disappear shortly after. He was careless with people's hearts, and Angeal's heart had always been rather delicate where Genesis was concerned. The place he stored his feelings for his childhood sweetheart was a soft, cherished place that wounded itself by merely existing.

But when was the last time being with Genesis felt so electrifying and vital? If anything, the more time went on, the more Angeal felt like an old song that Genesis had listened to too often. It was always nice to revisit, but every mystery that the notes and melody used to hold were long since solved.

Angeal envied Sephiroth and Cloud. They met as adult strangers, and had a lifetime's worth of experiences to share and information to discover about one another. He and Genesis on the other hand had grown up together, and knew each other as well as they knew themselves. It was easy to take their bond for granted.

There had been a phone call on Angeal's dreaded birthday, but it was casual, friendly and short. But feeling a little vulnerable and slightly alienated on another continent, Angeal dared to be tender with his on-again, off-again lover. "…I miss you, Gen."

"How's that possible?" Genesis let out a brief, smug chuckle.

"You know what I mean... Will I see you when I get back?"

"I don't see why not."

Genesis didn't see why not? What unusual phrasing in regards to being with someone you supposedly loved on their birthday. That apathy had irked Angeal, and it kept on irking him until it graduated to actual hurt.

I'm wasting too much time on Genesis, Angeal decided. I should be keeping my eyes open for somebody that's right for me. Someone stable.

Somebody too tired to run. Chasing Genesis took an amount of energy that Angeal wouldn't give, anymore. He had all the energy when he was fifteen-years-old, twenty, and twenty-five. He had the energy to try and keep up with Genesis, fight for him, cry over him, need him so badly it ached, to beg the Universe that his affections would someday be returned in full.

But at thirty? He didn't have the energy to spare, anymore.

These thoughts bittered Angeal's mood, and he drove home trapped in an angry storm cloud of rejection. It wasn't until he had reached his block that his cell phone rang, and the fact that it was Genesis calling sent a tremor through him.

Suddenly Angeal's pulse was apparent and his fingers were numb and his face was hot. All the usual side effects of receiving a call from his favorite redhead. But he was determined to put forth no more effort than was necessary, and answered with a simple, "Yo."

"Where are you?" Genesis asked. His melodic voice had a way of drawing in the listener, of making benign subjects intimate and personal, of making the person he was speaking to feel like they were the most important person in the entire world.

But it was all lies! A clever trick employed by a man who was gorgeous, and had honed every charm until they were weapons. Angeal wouldn't be fooled. "I'm on my way home."

"Oh good, I'm already here. How long will you be?"

Angeal's brows lowered even further. "Why are you in my apartment?"

"Is your memory already fading, old timer? I think some formal sort of birthday celebration is in order."

"I've had a very trying month away from home, and one very long day dealing with Sephiroth on top of it. I don't want to deal with you now," Angeal barked.

Genesis was chuckling on the other end of the line. "Are you bitter about the big 3 – 0 ?"

"I couldn't care any less about my age," Angeal denied, adding an edge of casualness to his words for a clumsy veil of deception.

"The truth makes itself known," Genesis said condescendingly.

"I don't want to see you, or anyone tonight."

Genesis was laughing softly, "I'll have you know something, Angeal Hewley. You are the most gorgeous, handsome man I've ever set my eyes on. You've been my hero since the day I was born, and you always will be. And I'm not going anywhere, there's cake here."

Angeal nearly wrecked his car from the hypnotic allure of Genesis' words. He was always one to spread compliments on thick… but the force of the compliment didn't take away from it's authenticity.

"Where are you?" Genesis then asked.

Angeal swallowed once, "I'm just pulling up to the building."

"Good. Because I don't want to talk on the phone anymore," Genesis declared before hanging up.

Angeal tried to hold onto his anger and to walk through the door with apathy. But the moment he entered his small apartment, he could see Genesis' touch everywhere.

There were fresh flowers on his table, the lighting was soft, there was a smell of warm apples in the air. Angeal's eyes moved across the room until he saw Genesis' shadow moving from the kitchen.

"I'm here," Genesis called, drawing Angeal near. He was wearing a simple red t-shirt and sweatpants, and was fanning a spiced apple cake that he had just taken out of the oven. "I know I say it everytime I use it, but your oven broils beautifully. Mine always sets off the smoke alarm."

Angeal shrugged, not even sure what the broil function was supposed to do. "You didn't have to do that."

"But aren't you glad I did?" Genesis smiled, turning around to pull Angeal close. "Turning thirty is no big deal, sweetie."

"I don't care about turning thirty," Angeal told him truthfully, and dodged a kiss by turning his head. It brushed against his jaw instead, and Genesis' lips felt like smooth, moist petals. He shivered inside, but was determined to brood on his loneliness.

Genesis' baby blue eyes moved, searching Angeal's, "…What is it?"

I'm thirty and single and probably dying already, Angeal thought bitterly. He wasn't going to say that though. "Since I can't change a subject as gracefully as you can… how about giving me a free pass this time? I don't want to talk about anything serious."

Genesis' eyes searched for a moment longer, until he smiled and left Angeal's arms in favor of cooking. "So what did Sephiroth put you through today?"

"Oh Jesus, he's worse than Zack…"

Genesis had made a simple dinner consisting of greasy, homemade cheeseburgers that were blood red in the middle – which were Angeal's favorite comfort food. With pickles, mustard and two pieces of plain white bread, he was the happiest man on Earth. Followed by a piece of Genesis' warm apple cake with a scoop of ice cream, he had nearly forgotten the abyss his life had become.

"Look at you, acting like you've never had my mom's cake recipe," Genesis smiled, complimented by the way Angeal was eating like a starving man.

"It's amazing every single time, Gen," Angeal smiled appreciatively, sopping up the last bite with some ice cream.

Genesis didn't reply, and instead reached forward to touch Angeal's mouth with his thumb. He brought away a small dab of ice cream that had smeared there and sucked it off. "Why didn't you kiss me?"

Angeal felt a mixture of guilt and dread. Genesis wanted to play, that much was certain. But why couldn't his games end in the bedroom? Why could he be more trustworthy with important things, like being reliable, being present all the time, not jumping into bed with anyone he pleased?…

These things wrote themselves clearly across Angeal's face. Again, Genesis ran his thumb over Angeal's lips, "I can't figure out what I've done this time. Help me fix it?"

"Nothing…" Angeal told him, kissing his thumb chastely. "You're exactly as you should be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Genesis asked harshly, snatching his hand away.

Angeal knew he wasn't angry at the supposed insult, only curious to hear about his image through another person's eyes. "Free. That's how you've always been, and how you always should be."

"Free?" Genesis didn't look satisfied with this statement, and his teal eyes were dancing again, searching for the answer.

Angeal knew he had to fess up, or the redhead wouldn't let the subject drop. He readied himself for the long and treacherous battle that was surely to come. "… I think we should define ourselves."

"As?"

Angeal decided that this was going to be an ultimatum. He was an old man who was probably going to drop dead any day now, so he needed to be swift, efficient and cold. And so he was: "I don't want a fuck buddy. We are either best friends, or we are partners. Boyfriends. I don't know what you'd want to call it, but exclusive. I'm past the point of looking for somebody. Anyone I'm with never measures up to you anyways, so… I'm tired of wondering if you're ever going to look at me like someone you could spend the rest of your life with. So do you want me or not?"

Genesis was dumbfounded. "… You act like this is news to me. I already knew we were going to spend our whole lives together – "

"But you can't have it both ways!" Angeal roared, furious in his purpose. "You can either have me, or you can have the single life. I'm thirty! There are things that I wanted by the time I was thirty!"

"Like what?"

"You!" Angeal blurted. "…Everything I've ever done, every accomplishment… I'd hope would make me more fit to be with you. I can understand that you're still young, and you're beautiful. I know, Genesis. That's why I'm saying… you are as you should be. But please don't break my heart anymore."

Genesis appeared smug and amused. "And why did it take you until you were thirty to say this?"

"Because I know you, and I knew if I tried to push some kind of commitment on you, that I'd lose you."

"You don't know me as well as you think you do."

Angeal blinked, and felt somewhat exposed by his anger. He'd stomped his way into this discussion, expecting resistance. What he was getting instead, was graceful acceptance. Even if this was some sort of mind game on Genesis' part, it was completely unexpected.

Angeal couldn't remember the last time that Genesis had done something unexpected. He'd studied and categorized the redheaded bombshell down to a science at a young age. The simple fact that he was able to still surprise Angeal blew open the box that he'd put Genesis into, and catapulted him into a whole new realm of possibility.

"I would never have objected to a committed relationship with you."

"…Really?"

"Never. You would have been the only person I'd slept with if you'd asked. And I'd have been happy."

"…Really?" Angeal repeated, in wonder at Genesis and everything he was and everything he could be.

"Well…" Genesis seemed to backtrack. "Let's just say that we've both had our… extracurricular fun. I know I have a slutty reputation, but the reality isn't as bad as the gossip, you know that. I tease more than anything… but I've always considered you above all that. Above everything and everyone. Like I said, I knew we'd always have each other. If you felt like I was keeping you at arm's length… you were probably right. But let's face it, we've both wandered around this bush since we were little boys. I think we both needed to look around the world and see what else there is. I'm not… Well, I'm almost…" Genesis gave an irritated sigh, as if the words were coming from a sore place. "… I like the life I've lived. I like the life you've lived. I'm not sorry for anything I've done. But I am very sorry that you felt like I was distant. I always felt like you were… so very close to me. No matter what I was doing or who I was with."

An apology from Genesis? That was two extraordinary surprises in one conversation… Angeal's heart was throbbing in his chest, and it finally sprung him into motion. He crashed into Genesis, moving his lips over smooth, pale skin. "You have to be with me. You have to… I've tried, but I can't let you go."

"I'm a willing captive. You… only had to ask," Genesis spoke between kisses, and his long fingers dug into Angeal's course hair. "Of course, there are things to be done. We can't live here in this apartment, and you don't like my place, and you have to learn to like cats, and I can't be stuck watching hockey every night, and you must realize that I like to shop so I replace things quite often – "

"I love you," Angeal laughed, not a worry in his mind that living with Genesis would be bliss. "Will you…?"

"What? Marry you?" Genesis laughed.

Angeal snorted. "No. Just… Be mine? All mine?"

Genesis nodded happily, and gave Angeal a little squeal of laughter when he nearly drowned him in kisses. "Oh, my poor, thirty-year-old Angeal… I love you. You know I do."

Angeal snatched Genesis' lips, wanting to swallow those words. He couldn't contain his own, "I love you, love you, love you…"

"Talk is cheap," Genesis grinned.

"That's awfully rich coming from you," Angeal pried Genesis' soft lips apart and slid his tongue against his. It was a tongue that got a lot of exercise, there was nobody in the world who could fill a silent void with words like Genesis could.

Angeal nearly carried Genesis to the bedroom, but the redhead was moving so much against him that he slipped out of his grip twice. They finally landed on the bed in a jumble of limbs, and Genesis purred up at him. "So I'm better than any other of your idiotic boyfriends? They never measured up to me?"

Angeal chuckled, glad to stroke his lover's ego, "I'd trade all of them for you. You're all I've ever wanted…"

"Even that moron, Mike?" Genesis hissed, referring to Angeal's recently ended two year relationship with a man who he had not gotten along particularly well with.

Angeal tasted Genesis' mouth, distracted by the flavors of vanilla cream and hot coffee on his lover's tongue. Even though it came out sounding like flattery, Angeal was truly lightheaded and hardly able to process the question, "Mike?… Oh. Him."

This made Genesis' hips roll up towards up, "Mmm! I love being better than everyone else!"

"You always have been," Angeal told him, since emotions were spewing freely and like a busted oil main. He didn't care, if there was anyone he was vulnerable for, it was Genesis, and he deserved to know it.

Genesis easily pushed Angeal onto his back, and grinned down at him. "… Did you know that you're the best I've ever had?"

Angeal's eyebrow perked. "Oh?"

"You have no idea," Genesis repeated, his musical voice dipping into a sultry, secretive octave. "The last time I touched myself… I couldn't help but think back to that time when we were in my dad's room on Superbowl weekend – "

Angeal's eyes brightened, he knew exactly what time Genesis was referring to. "You were such a little bastard!"

Genesis snickered, still speaking softly as if to keep the secret safe between them. "I sat on top of you just like this. We pulled down our zippers… pulled out our cocks… pressed together...and you blew your little load all over my t-shirt."

Genesis' fingers were working while he recollected, and heat pooled in Angeal's groin at the feathery touch. The redhead smiled, "And you were sweating. I remember your shirt got this little patch of wetness at the throat… I think that is the sexiest thing I've ever seen; you sweating and trying not to moan underneath me. You seemed so big, many and grown up to me then. What were you? Fifteen?"

Angeal couldn't help but blush slightly. It was a ridiculous thing to do at thirty, but with an inhumanly gorgeous man feeling his cock and calling him sexy, Angeal felt like a boy. "… I was almost fifteen, so you were about twelve. Kind of gross if you think about it now."

Genesis chuckled. "We haven't changed. You're thirty and I'm twenty-something and here we are... you're still underneath me and starting to sweat a little."

"Pretty much," Angeal said, his grin shrinking to a half smile.

"This isn't the same, though," Genesis said, his voice lowering as his fingers tightened around Angeal's cock. It perked up at his touch, slowly hardened as if in a trance. "This is much better."

Angeal was patient, but showed his appreciation with a low rumble in his throat. Genesis took his time running his fingers up and down the thickening cock. He pulled the skin back tight, only to release it again and eventually coaxed out a tiny pearl of fluid at the tip. Genesis leaned down and licked at it, letting it stick to his tongue as he pulled away.

He smiled and licked his lips, "The cake made you sweet."

"...Was that your intention?" Angeal asked, his hand lifting from the bed to touch Genesis' hair.

"Not really, but it's a nice perk," He licked the tip of Angeal's cock again, letting it play over the slit and the curve of his head. "Isn't there some silly rap song about birthday sex?"

Angeal shrugged, "I don't listen to the radio."

"There is," Genesis decided, and began to lightly hum a pop tune. He opened his mouth and swallowed Angeal down as he continued to hum. Genesis' tongue moved inside his mouth, tracing the veins beneath his skin as blood coursed through his body. His mouth pulled at Angeal's cock, creating a beautiful suction that resonated through his body, from his groin to his toes to the tips of his hair.

Angeal's hips jerked up, unable to stop pushing up into that moist, sucking heat. Genesis' eyes watered slightly, and burned up at him through the trembling film of tears. One of Genesis' slim hands moved over his hip and under to cup his balls, rolling them while letting his fingertips brush against the sensitive areas underneath.

Genesis came up with a small pop and a gasp for air, "... Wanna see something?"

Angeal was too relaxed to speak, but nodded mutely. Genesis stood up beside the bed and quickly shed his clothes. His nudity obviously wasn't the point, which became evident as he was naked and crawling towards Angeal with a smirk. He leaned down for a kiss before he stood up on his knees and turned around.

He bent over near Angeal's face, and using one hand to pull apart his ass cheeks, Genesis revealed the fact that he was wearing a sizable plug. Angeal smiled, reaching up to smack his ass, "Clever."

"I thought so," Genesis responded softly. He bent over on the bed until he was resting on his cheek, and used the other hand to toy gently with the plug. "It's been in most of the day."

"For me?" Angeal asked despite knowing the answer. He lazily trailed his hand over Genesis' back and ass, brushing the other man's fingers as he twisted the toy inside himself.

"Yeah. I've been aware of it all night... I wanted to yank it out and throw it on your plate after dinner, but then you got all serious."

Angeal chuckled, "Sorry about that. Had I known you were suffering with a plug in, I wouldn't have been so long winded."

"We needed to say some stuff," Genesis mused thoughtfully, inching the plug out of his ass slowly. Lube slowly dripped from between the rubber and his tight flesh, and the sight of it made Angeal begin to salivate.

Once the plug was out, Genesis carelessly tossed it onto the floor. His wet hole was still tight, but gaped just enough to be inviting. Angeal found himself moving up to his knees, unable to resist the allure of Genesis so prone and submissive.

Angeal took his cock in hand and rubbed the head over his lover's opening. It was slick and hot, and Angeal could see the pinkness of Genesis' insides. His ass was beautiful, and it curved up and led to his long, chiseled back, graceful neck and perfect, doll-like face. One of his complex, sea green eyes burned up at him, contrasting with his burnt red hair and pearly skin.

"You are perfect," Angeal told him, his hands kneading into Genesis' rounded, tight ass.

Genesis' lips parted around a smile, and his tongue darted out to touch his lips. He didn't speak, but instead waved his ass, inviting and daring Angeal to act. Angeal bent his knees and his cock swelled towards the moist, ready hole that Genesis presented so prettily for him.

Slick heat surrounded his cock as he pressed forward. The opening accepted him readily, relaxing to allow him immediate access all the way down to his balls. Genesis had been liberal with the lube, and it oozed out as Angeal pulled his hips back, filling the space between them with the noise of wet friction.

"Fuck that's good," Genesis' voice was slightly muffled by the bed. His words drew out into low moans as Angeal began to establish a sliding rhythm behind him.

"Am I getting it?" Angeal asked raspily, pivoting his hips against Genesis' ass in a way that he hoped was good for the redhead. The slightly rounded cheeks were bouncing just slightly with every thrust, and the sight drove Angeal wild.

"Mmn, who cares?" Was the gruff reply, but it was clear that whatever Angeal was doing was striking a pleasurable chord with Genesis. He slowly moved up onto his hands, and pushing back against Angeal. "You're so fucking big you can't miss it."

Angeal smiled, and dug his fingertips into Genesis' hips, making him squirm. "...Wanna ride?"

After a few more moments of punctuated thrusts, Genesis finally nodded. "Yeah... Get down."

Angeal gently pulled away and dropped down onto the bed, making himself readily available. Genesis straddled him, and rose high up on his knees to align their bodies. Once Angeal's cock was in place, he lowered himself onto it with a beautifully hitched groan. He began to bounce on the tip, taking in only was was comfortable for him and using the thickness and length to for his own pleasure.

Angeal didn't mind, because the sight of his cock disappearing between Genesis' legs was more than enough to make up for a few neglected inches. Seeming to read his mind, Genesis reached behind himself and began to roll Angeal's balls beneath him, and using his fingers to tease the pulsing base.

Every so often Genesis would let himself drop all the way down, and each time he made a noise as if he'd just come to a great revelation. "Ah!"

Angeal chuckled up at him, taking a hold of his hips to guide him. "Good boy."

Genesis scowled slightly at the patronizing endearment, but continued to ride him steadily. Lube was sticking between their bodies, and Genesis scooping a little of the pooling liquid up with his fingers and spread it over his own hard, bouncing cock. He pulled at himself with a soft whimper, and it slowly began to drool onto Angeal's belly button.

"Feel good?" Angeal asked, holding onto Genesis' hips and using his thumbs to massage the base of his cock.

"Mm yeah," He nodded, his hair carelessly falling over his eyes. "So good. Been so long."

"Yeah?"

"Since we last fucked. I haven't fucked anyone," Genesis spoke in short, breathless sentences. "Just haven't wanted to."

"Want me to fuck you all night?" Angeal asked, his hips moving up towards Genesis.

"If you can. Maybe too old now?" Genesis chuckled through panting breaths. The laughter made him tighten, and the heat and the wetness were compounding to be far too much for even a thirty year old to handle.

Angeal began to lift and drop Genesis quicker onto his lap. Genesis' raspy breath came out in sharp gasps, and his fist began to pump faster. Could the man be any more perfect? His thighs, his stomach, his nipples, his lips, his hair. Angeal's eyes roamed over his childhood sweetheart lustfully, never in need of mental pornography to make him feel the beginning stirrings of orgasm.

If anything, it was Genesis he thought about when he was fucking other people. Those blue-green eyes looked down at him through apple red hair, and it swung prettily as it bounced against his cheeks and lips. Angeal reached up and buried his fist in that silky red hair, and brought Genesis down to his lip level.

They kissed like teenagers, desperate, exploring with tongue against tongue. Genesis shot up a short distance, his body long and taut like a stretching cat's. "I'm coming..."

Angeal let Genesis stretch out, knowing the redhead's sexual needs almost as well as he knew his own. Genesis' body shot up and his head went back to face the ceiling, exposing a long line of dewy, creamy skin and his exposed throat. Angeal didn't need to strain away or shut his eyes to come, and he was glad.

His eyes were glued to Genesis as he growled and buried himself deep, holding Genesis's hips in place while his body pumped fluid up into his perfect ass. The lovely redhead came back down from wherever he'd mentally flown to, and his head lolled to the side as a satisfied smirk cross his lips. He waited until Angeal's fingers loosened, and carefully lifted himself up and off of him.

A stream of creamy semen came out behind it, and Genesis snickered as though he were embarrassed. "You got any tissues?"

"But of course," Angeal smiled lazily, and slowly leaned over the side of the bed. He felt around until his hand bumped a box, and took a few before tossing it to Genesis. After a hasty cleanup, Genesis laid beside Angeal, examining him thoughtfully.

"Do you really want me?"

Angeal took his hand and laced their fingers firmly. "I really do."

"... This might sound really old of me... but please tell me you're too tired to fuck again."

"There is no way I can manage that again tonight," Angeal laughed. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Satisfied with that, Genesis laid his head on Angeal's shoulder as his lower body curled forward in comfort. He kissed Genesis' forehead, enjoying him in all his idealistic, boyish beauty. Even if he was now a grown man, it was impossible to see Genesis any other way.

Maybe Genesis saw Angeal that way, too. It was true he was thirty, embarking on a new decade… but he couldn't remember what was supposed to be so bad about that. Getting older wasn't about losing attractiveness, but instead about gaining awareness, wisdom, and realizing that one can't beat around the bush for too long, because life is terribly short.

Angeal kissed the top of Genesis' head again, breathing in his scent through sweat damp hair. He said a silent thanks to Sephiroth. While it was true that he and Cloud had years of youth on their side… Angeal sincerely doubted that whatever lovemaking they'd shared that night had lasted half as long, or had been half as mind blowing as the round he and Genesis had just had.

Those two probably lasted ten minutes if they were lucky. Angeal smiled widely, because he had been there and done that… He was getting older and the best was still yet to come.


End file.
